starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Elom
Eloms were short, stocky, bipedal sentients, with a thick pelt of oily, dark fur, native to the frigid and mineral-rich desert planet of Elom, located in the Borderland Regions. The primitive species had extremely tough skin, several layers of fat, and their hands and feet were coated by thick calluses. As a result of living in dark caves, where the only light was created by phosphorescent crystals, Eloms had exceptional eyesight, though they could not tolerate bright light. Rarely leaving their underground habitats, Eloms were pacifistic and peaceful herbivores, despite their savage and fearsome appearance. Although they were highly ambitious and intelligent, Eloms were often manipulated into becoming involved with illegal activities, due to their underestimation of the capacity for wrong doing exhibited by other species. With an average lifespan similar to Humans, Eloms remained undiscovered for thousands of years by Galactic Republic scouts, although the species they shared the planet with, the tall humanoid Elomin, had made contact with the scouts long before they had even discovered the Eloms. Biology and appearance Eloms were short, stocky mammalian bipeds with tough skin under a thick, oily pelt of dark and stringy fur. They had several layers of fat, which had evolved to capture moisture—this meant they were especially equipped for life in the harsh, desert environment of their homeworld. Eloms' hands and feet each had hard, hooked claws, perfect for digging, and prehensile toes on each foot, which could be used as grip tools. The species' hands and feet were also covered with thick calluses which were a direct result from the rigorous lives they lived. Because of their subterranean existence, in which phosphorescent crystals were the only source of light, Eloms had exceptional night vision. However, their small, beady, dark eyes, which were located on the far sides of their faces, were easily overpowered by bright light, sometimes to the extent that it incapacitated them. The sturdy beings also had two rock hard, sharp tusks protruding from their mouths, with thick, pouchy jowls in which they were able to store food. Averaging at a height of roughly one and a half meters when fully grown, Eloms evolved in a dry environment, and their biological systems were adapted for desert survival. Eloms had the ability to move quickly, even when laden down with a heavy load. Some Eloms were also known to have had long, white tails which almost reached their feet. Eloms physical appearance developed at a rate similar to a Human's: considered younglings until the age of eleven standard years, they were regarded as full adults by the age of seventeen. Once they had reached fifty to sixty years of age they were considered middle-aged, while Eloms who reached sixty-five years old were considered old. Eloms living past ninety-five were considered venerable. Society and culture Eloms were an extremely peaceful and unsophisticated species who lived deep beneath the surface of their homeworld. Strict herbivores, the Eloms were content to live in their underground homes, raising their young and harvesting hard-shell rockmelons and crystalweeds. The Eloms never held a grudge against the Elomin, despite the mistreatment they suffered at the hands of their horned counterparts. Throughout their history, Eloms developed a strong sense of community along with a great need for belonging. Although they were highly intelligent and ambitious, Eloms often underestimated the capacity for wrongdoing exhibited by other species and therefore were often able to be manipulated by others to do their bidding. Eloms were generally easygoing, kind, forgiving and eager to learn. Eloms organized themselves into small towns, called cseria. Every year, each cseria would meet to resolve problems and trade goods. During the reign of the Empire, the cseria tried to prevent their communities from being dragged into war. Although they found it difficult, it was possible for an Elom to learn how to read and write Basic. They could also read and write their own language, which was also known as Elom. Common Elom names included Broig, Gossof, Oront, Qurgg, Skona, Trugbuz and Ukskul. Special Skills Perception Skills: Cave Navigation: Time to use: one round. The Eloms use this skill to determine where they are within a cave network. Strength Skills: Digging: Time to use: one round. This skill allows the Eloms to use their claws to dig through soil. As a guideline, digging a hole takes a time (in minutes) equal to the difficulty number. Special Abilities Digging Claws: Eloms use their powerful claws to dig through soil and soft rock, but rarely, if ever, use them in combat. They add +1D to climbing and digging rolls. They add +1D to damage, but increase the difficulty by one level if used in combat. Moisture Storage: When in a situation when water supplies are critical, Elom characters should generate a stamina total. This number represents how long, in days, an Elom can go without water. For every hour of exhaustive physical activity the Elom participates in, subtract one day from the total. Low-Light Vision: Elom gain +2D to search in dark conditions, but suffer 2D-4D stun damage if exposed to bright light. Category:Races